joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
T'Challa
Black Panther (T'Challa) is the king of Wakanda, a superhero, and a member of the Avengers, dresses as the sacred spirit of the Black Panther to fight crime. Character History T'Challa was born on February 16th, 1980, to King T'Chaka and Queen Ramonda in the hidden African nation of Wakanda. He also has a sister named Shuri who is born eight years later. When he was a kid he went to a meeting to a with his parents with multiple world leaders. The leaders of some different countries had been unable to negotiate with T'Chaka into giving them some Vibranium. After that happened, they hired a mercenary named Ulysses Kluane aka Klaw. Upon emerging from the floor of T'Chaka's palace, Klaw killed T'Chaka. This enraged T'Challa who wounded and drove him away. Due to the death of T'Chaka, T'Challa's uncle S'Yan, T'Chaka's younger brother ruled Wakanda in T'Chaka's place until the day when T'Challa was at the right age to be sworn in as the new Chieftain of Wakanda. He was next in line to be the king of Wakanda and Black Panther, but until he was ready to become the leader of the nation, his uncle, successfully passed the trials to become the Black Panther. While on his Wakandan walkabout rite of passage, T'Challa met and fell in love with apparent orphaned teen Ororo Munroe, who would grow up to become the X-Men member Storm. The two broke off their relationship due to his desire to avenge his father's death and to become the type of man who could suitably lead Wakanda, but they would see each other over the years when they could. T'Challa earned the title and attributes of the Black Panther by defeating the various champions of the Wakandan tribes. One of his first acts was to disband and exile the Hatut Zeraze—the Wakandan secret police—and its leader, his adopted brother Hunter the White Wolf. He sold off small portions of vibranium to scientific institutions around the world, amassing a fortune which he used to arm himself with advanced technology. Later, to keep the peace, he picked Dora Milage ("adored ones") from rival tribes to serve as his personal guard and ceremonial wives-in-training. He then studied abroad for a time before returning to his kingship. Personality ''' T'Challa is shown to have high respect towards other people and honors the tradition and principles of Wakanda, willing to take action whenever it is necessary. An honorable fighter, T'Challa respects his opponents and is willing to spare his enemies' lives. '''Relationships *'T Chaka:'T'Chaka was T'Challa's father. He loved his son and believed that T'Challa will be a great and better king to all of Wakanda. T'Challa had vowed to avenge his death and went to America for help from the Avengers. *'Shuri:Sister, Best Friend' *'Nakia: Wife' *'Rocket Raccoon: Good Friend, Former Teammate' *'Iron-man:Good Friend, Teammate. '''Tony Stark and T'Challa rarely squabble (unless absolutely necessary). In fact, the duo get along very well. However, T’Challa can get quite annoyed by Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron-Man’s Arguments. *'Captain Marvel:However, T’Challa can get quite annoyed by Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron-Man’s Arguments. *'''Tigra:Good Friend, Teammate *'Thor:Good Friend, Teammate' *'Hulk:Good Friend, Teammate' *'She-Hulk:Good Friend, Former Teammate' *'Captain America:Good Friend, Teammate. '''Captian America The two seem to have a mutual respect and shared sense of responsibility. However, T’Challa can get quite annoyed by Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron-Man’s Arguments. *'Falcon:Good Friend, Teammate''' *'Hawkeye:Best Friend, Teammate. '''Hawkeye is T'Challa's fellow Avenger. Black Panther even taught Hawkeye special fighting techniques. *'Black Widow:Teammate' *'Scarlett Witch:Good Friend, Teammate''' *'Moon Girl:Best Friend' *'War Machine:Good Friend, Teammate' *'Doctor Strange:Good Friend, Teammate' *'Cleo:Good Friend, Former Teammate' *'Spider-Man: '''T’Challa typically gives sage like advice to Spider-Man. *'Electro:T’Challa has a unexplained hatred for electro and loves to attack him. *'''Claw: '''Claw is T’Challa’s worst enemy. Claw is hated by many people in wakanda. '''Powers and Abilities * Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa's physical attributes have been greatly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. **'Enhanced Strength:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa's strength is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the later levels of superhuman condition. **'Enhanced Speed:' T'Challa can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. He is fast enough to easily outrun moving vehicles. **'Enhanced Stamina:' T'Challa's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. T'Challa's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. **'Enhanced Durability:' T'Challa is much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive blunt force trauma. While wearing the Habit, T'Challa's durability is increased further thanks to its Vibranium composition, which allowed him to withstand bullets and explosions while being completely unfazed. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' T'Challa's fast healing capabilities allow him to have a conditioned metabolism that enables an extraordinarily efficient recovery. After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa has suffered blunt force, cuts, and bruises, but then recovered from many of the damages he endured and was completely healed in a matter of 30 minutes. This even enables him to fully recover from being at the brink of death in mere hours. **'Enhanced Agility:' T'Challa's agility is outstanding, far greater than Olympic athletes. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. He is able to lunge several feet. T'Challa can easily contort his body mid-air and land on a roof of a vehicle while its traveling at high speeds. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' The Heart Shaped Herb enhanced T'Challa's reflexes to be superior to those of the finest athlete, allowing him to effectively process the world at an accelerated rate to more efficiently find solutions using his sense and strategies. *'Master Martial Artist:' T'Challa is an extremely skilled martial artist, having been trained vigorously to become the greatest warrior and protector of Wakanda, the Black Panther. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial takedowns, and slashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. His attacks are fluid and swift, allowing him to transition from attack to defense rapidly. Black Panther's techniques combine African oriented martial arts such as Engolo, Moraingy, Musangwe, Dambe and Capoeira. While wearing his suit, T'Challa is skilled enough to quickly overpower and knock out almost all of the Avengers. *'Master Acrobat:' Being immensely agile, T'Challa is an extraordinary master gymnast and acrobat. The Heart-Shaped Herb enhances his agility further to allow him to effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles, perform aerial wheel kicks while fighting The Claw. *'Master Tactician:' T'Challa is a master in strategy and tactics. T'Challa has been shown to be capable of planning an attack on his enemies in short time. *'Multilingual:' T'Challa speaks his native Xhosa, as well as fluent English (albeit with a thick Wakandan accent). He has also shown to be able to understand Korean. *'Skilled Pilot:' T'Challa has shown to be a skilled and elusive pilot, managing to tail Iron Man without the latter knowing. Equipment The Panther Habit The Suit is a uniquely crafted vibranium-weave suit used by the Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. *'Panther Helmet:' The Habit comes equipped with a helmet, which has similar properties with the suit, and is adorned with silver trimmings and slightly pointed arches on either side of the top that mimic the ears of the animal. The helmet seems to have a safety latch in the rear area, enabling it to attach firmly onto the user's head. *'Wakandan Technology:' Upgraded by Shuri, the Panther Habit is now one of Wakanda's more advanced pieces of technology, housing an advanced array of sophisticated technology to greatly enhance T'Challa's capabilities as the Black Panther. *'HUD:' The helmet of the Habit projects a holographic interface for T'Challa to utilize. With it, T'Challa is able to identify vehicle obstructions during his pursuits. *'Suit Manifestation:' T'Challa is able to mentally command the Habit to manifest around himself, originating from his necklace with the same energy field generated capable of shredding any other clothing it replaces. Due to the helmet being integrated into the Habit, T'Challa is able to summon and dismiss the helmet portion at will, as well as just its lenses. *'Suit Regeneration:' After a small portion of the suit was destroyed by a blast from Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm, the Habit was able to reform the lost portion back. *'Energy Absorption:' A prominent feature of the upgraded Habit is its ability to redistribute stored energy and can receive energy from any incoming source, such as bullets being fired at T'Challa or attacks from enemies, that will charge his suit and enable him to re-purpose the energy later. The Habit begins to glow purple from its accumulated charge of energy, to which T'Challa can use either by releasing it all at once, or to charge his strikes during combat, further augmenting the force behind them. *'Kinetic Energy Pulse:' Using the kinetic energy absorbed from attacks, T'Challa was able to use a kinetic energy pulse expelled by the Habit. As the Habit gains more charge, T'Challa is able to release much more powerful and devastating pulses, strong enough to send multiple enemies flying. *'Vibranium Claw:' The Habit possesses razor-sharp vibranium claws that are able to cut through almost anything, but is mostly used slashing attacks, as well as from its knuckles for strikes. *'Sound Nullification:' The Habit's boots possess sound absorbent soles, making it easy for T'Challa to be stealthy. *'Communication System:' The Habit has a built-in communication system, allowing T'Challa to communicate with Shuri through her Kimoyo Beads. Category:Avenger Category:Fictional character Category:Film Characters Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Black Panther Category:Super-Heroes Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Wakandan Royal Family